The simple objective of this invention is to provide an improved knock-down supporting base structure for merchandise display racks in comparison to the known prior art.
It is highly desirable that such racks and their supporting bases be of a knock-down nature to facilitate compact storage and shipment. Ordinarily, the knock-down or separable design of such equipment results in a substantially weaker and less stable product after assembly for usage. This is not the case with the present invention. After assembling for heavy duty commercial usage, the present invention is extremely strong and very stable due to the unique interfitting component parts, particularly the telescoping engagement of two upright sleeves on the crossing base members with each other, and the reception in the interior sleeve of the vertical pole of the rack.
An objective of the invention is to provide a knock-down support base which can be manufactured economically on a comparative basis with competing products.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.